


Silent Cry

by Nightshade40



Series: Dark Truth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark, Dog Tags, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Team Cap, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shifter, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: The truth will come out one book at a time. Welcome to book 1





	1. Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a idea I had. hope you enjoy

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat on the floor and leaned against a wall as he stroked the black fur of the canine laying in a cage wrapped in bandages. He thought about how the canine had been with him through many missions with the canine saving him or the team multiple times. _I'm just a experiment and easily replaceable but you and your team are not._ Gibbs frowned as he remembered those words. _Just taking a break._ Grey eyes glared at a wall. _They don't need me._ Letting go of the fur Gibbs got up feeling anger surge through him and walked out then grabbed his phone and sent multiple texts. The next thing he knew he was in a large room with some other people. Some he knew: Jack, Felix, Aaron, Tyler, Wade, Bob, Tony Stark, Callen, Abby, Eric, Kensi, Ziva, Ducky, Sam Hanna, Shane, Ryland and Bruce Banner. There were also people that he heard of but didn't know and people he never seen or heard of. In front of him was a book which he grabbed.

The book had a couple of chapters and the cover had a pair of wolf eyes with different colors and a full moon. The left eye was red while the left was a bright gold and the moon was a icy blue. The title was a bright green color with the words: **Silent Cry**. Gibbs told everyone to sit down which they did after hearing his tone then he looked at everyone. "we are going to read this book and take turns until this book has been finished", he said holding the book out which Wade grabbed and opened. Chapter one: **_A Dark Start_** , read Wade.


	2. Dark Start

**Doctor Ben Risk is a genius which everyone knew but he was also a asshole who didn't care about any experiments, animals though humans he tolerated. Ben Risk loved to try to create the perfect experiment: loyal, intelligent, fast, deadly and can follow commands. He used several animals but the results always failed with the animals dying in the end. Experiment after Experiment continued to fail until Doctor Risk created Experiment 214. He caught a wolf shifter and started to inject it with needles and attaching wires. After a month of it still being alive they went and caught another shifter followed by another.**

Jack glared at the book after hearing that many experiments kept dying. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he was going to hear. Wade continued. **Several shifters were brought in and the doctor looked at them. There was a tiger, two huskies, a panther and another wolf. A scientist was looking at the two wolves with interest. "Experiment 214 has been injected with the DNA of a cheetah, a snow leopard, a germen shepherd and a golden retriever. Will be injected with some more but first will need to be tested of it's abilities. Experiment 225 has been injected with the DNA of a bald Eagle, lion and fox. Will need to be tested before anymore injections.", said one scientist looking at the vitals. "take Experiment 214 to The Pool and take experiment 225 to The Dark Room", ordered the head scientist. There were nods before both wolves were taken into different rooms and locked in.**

Wade had stopped reading to reread the words and felt himself fear for his friends. Jack, Felix, Aaron, Ryland and Bruce even the outsiders never heard of the tests but now much to his horror they were going to find out. He saw Shane tense when The Pool and The Dark Room had been mentioned. Taking a breath he continued. **225 hated the scientists and he especially hated The Dark Room. The Dark Room was a medium sized room so enough to move around but limited and when all the lights went out it was darker than dark. It was cold with no light, no windows, nothing to distract them and many times it felt like the walls were closing in. The walls were black, the door is black as well, no food and no water. All the Experiments hated The Dark Room. 225 had to force himself to calm down, relax and not panic. 12 hours later he was led out and back into his cage where food and water was waiting for him. In the cage across from him was his friend 214 who was panting, soaking wet and tired. "Do you think we can escape?", he asked the other wolf who sighed but stood up. "yes we will escape one way or another without leaving anyone behind. pass the message along to keep an eye out for a chance or a way to escape", growled the other wolf. 230 was a copper red husky who was one of the younger than some other Experiments and witnessed another human led into the experimentation room while another person was led to a large cage and locked in there. 230 heard the screams making him whimper then he felt a coat brush against him and looked to his left. It was 219 a tiger with black coat, barely visible black stripes and bright amber eyes. One man came and took 230 to another room where they attached wires to him then strapped him down as he struggled to escape. He heard the familiar roar of 219 followed by shouts.**

Shane, Callen, Bob, Wade, Tony and Tyler tensed then Wade continued. **230 was taken to The Pool much to his horror and locked in the room. He felt water splashed him and glanced up to see water pouring out of a hole in the ceiling to the floor. Slowly the water began to get higher and higher until it was up to his belly. The husky began jumping at the walls trying to escape only to fall back in the water which had gotten higher. The water was now up to his chest so 230 had to start swimming so he wouldn't drown. _fuck, fuck, fuck this_ , thought 230 even as the water got higher and the ground was nowhere. Taking a deep breath he dived down knowing there was a plug but had to swim back up to the surface for some air. After five more attempts he felt the water going down until he was on the floor and there was no more water left. Some people came and took him back to his cage where he laid down exhausted.**

"how many experiments were there?", asked Jack looking at everyone seeing expressions of anger, sadness, fear and disgust.

"too many and a lot kept dying while some lost their sanity", answered Shane feeling Ryland's eyes on him.

**Three years had past and the tests continued: food was taken away for a long time, water was taken for a long time, needles injected, more animals and more deaths. It didn't stop there because some were given robotic parts and even attempts at breeding. Some were killed if they tried to breed. Experiments 214, 225, 219, 232, 250 and 230 would kill any attempting to breed with them while others refused to breed for that very reason. A rescue came in form of a man with a gun and a team.**


	3. A Surprising Rescue

Closing the book Wade looked around then a man with dark hair and brown eye held his hand out so Wade handed the book to him. Jack was staring in surprise at the two strange men. "your Bruce Banner!", exclaimed Jack before a hand covered his mouth making the Irishman glare at Felix. Bruce gave a nod then opened to the next chapter. " **chapter two: A Surprising Rescue** ", read Bruce.

**The man was Special Agent Jethro Gibbs who was investigating a call from someone who wouldn't say their name. Following him was Special Agent Tony Dinozzo who was looking at the cages curiously while Gibbs went into a office and opened the drawers. "Dinozzo!", called Gibbs and the younger man came in. Grabbing the folders the older agent led into the room where all the cages were and looked around. Dogs, cats, bird and so on. "Boss we have company", said Dinozzo making Gibbs aim his gun. "Doctor Ben Risk you are to come with us", said Gibbs calmly. Animals started snarling, hissing and roaring loudly as the two agents stared at the doctor. "no I won't", said Doctor Risk pressing a button and then running out the door. Gibbs slammed against the door then spun when he saw the cage doors open and animals walking out or jumping down.**

Shane, Callen, Bob, Wade and Tyler laughed with Gibbs and his team joining.

**There was a two huskies, two wolves, a Labrador, a Anatolian shepherd, a Dutch shepherd, a germen shepherd, a eagle, a tiger, a hawk and even some small cats. More animals were emerging from the cages making the two humans nervous. Some had other parts of other animals yet it was terrifying as hell. A snarl before one wolf lunged so Gibbs dodged letting it hit the door then several others joined. Eventually after a while the door broke and flung open then the animals ran through. Screams were heard soon after leaving two shocked agents. Recovering quickly they ran after the animals and only found dead bodies being ripped apart.**

Many cringed when Bruce read it out loud because they couldn't picture their friends ripping people and killing them. Ryland was looking at Shane with a expression that the shifter couldn't figure out.

**"OBEY ME!", shouted the scientist while Gibbs watched with interest as the black wolf glowered at the man. The wolf got closer while licking it's lips making the scientist nervous yet wasn't attacking so the agent knew that the wolf was only playing before attacking. "hey that's enough", ordered Gibbs causing the wolf turn to him and the older agent felt pure fear when the creature turned towards him. The gold eyes appeared to be glowing, the tail was up, the fur bristling and lip curled revealing sharp teeth. The wolf lunged.**

**Soon after the Agents were leading the scientist away into the car with all the animals following. They turned to look at the animals who seemed to be unsure about the surroundings, investigating everything and appearing confused. There were tags on collars around the necks so slowly Gibbs approached the animals. "uh Boss what are you doing?", asked Dinozzo when Gibbs grabbed the tag on the Labrador: Experiment 216, Ohio. He checked all the tags: Ohio, California, New York, Los Angeles, Kansas and so on went the list. _fuck_ , thought Gibbs realizing that many of them were from far away. "we are bringing them with us. come on", he said watching as all of the dogs except the wolves jumped into the car. Driving away he saw that the others were following in every direction the car took until they arrived at NCIS building. He led them to his friend Ducky so they could get checked out though both Ducky and the animals wary at first.** **The next morning Gibbs was looking through the files on the creatures that he was currently hiding.**

**April 3rd 1999: Experiment 214 is our first test subject on making a part robot and we succeeded. Sharp, agile, intelligent, deadly and follows orders but it appears to have a defect. June 15th 2000: Experiment 230 appears to be seeing things that we can't and has learnt to pick the lock on the cage so we need to change that. August 25th 2002: After several attempts we have succeeded in breeding our experiments but now we have over ninety dead experiments. August 28th 2002: Experiment 225 appears to be worried and has killed another trainer. August 30th 2002: Experiment 214 has been sent to The Pool again. That looked like it was the last entry before he and Dinozzo rescued them. **

Bruce shut the book and looked at everyone. Shane, Tyler, Tony, Bob, Wade, Callen and Gibbs weren't looking at anyone.

"Three years?", asked a man with brown hair and blue eyes looking at Shane. Jack, Aaron and Felix looked to be staring at Tyler, Bob and Wade while Tony appeared to be avoiding Bruce. Other people looked to be torn between hate and pity. 

"were there others besides you?", asked Bruce and Callen nodded. There was silence while Aaron grabbed the book to read.


	4. A Chance

**Gibbs found himself in the middle of a battle between Agents and Shifters. Neither side trusted each other though the shifters didn't mind Gibbs, Abbey, Tony or Ducky. The shifters were very protective of each other to the point of attacking a Agent though Dinozzo managed to separate them. Gibbs and his team managed to discover on who some of the shifters were. Some of them were ages: 12, 13, 14, 19, 32 and others they didn't know. They went missing in 1999 and found in 2002.**

"hold up. That means that some of you were only kids when taken", gaped Felix seeing Jack, Ryland, Hank, Bruce and Aaron stiffen while Shane nodded. Aaron continued while gripping the book tightly. **The red husky, the black wolf and a malamute were discovered pregnant which made things worse. The team was working on getting everyone back to their home. Gibbs was looking at the files on shifters they discovered. Sam Winchester age, G Callen age 32, Shane Yaw age, Bob Muyskerns age, Wade Barnes and it went on. Wade and Bob were going back to Ohio where they will be back with their family. Sam, Callen and Shane were difficult he found. Many of the shifters had left to go home after Ben Risk was put in jail so now there was only Shane, Mark, Tyler, Callen and Sam. Tyler chose to go back to Ohio with Bob and Wade though Mark wouldn't go with them. Sam and Shane chose to stay with the team while Callen went to LA. Mark? Mark decided to travel while he could.**

"wait why didn't Sam go back to his family?", asked Aaron looking at the book then back at the others.

"His father kicked him out before he was taken and he thought his brother would hate him", explained Callen shrugging.

**Mark had travelled for a month going to several places from New York, Los Angeles, Korea, Ohio and had arrived in Sweden. He began to walk to look around before he ends up going back. Shane was nervous because he along with Mark and Sam were expecting yet Shane didn't know if he wanted to keep the pup or pups even as Sam, Gibbs, Callen, Ducky, Abbey, Dinozzo and Mark reassured him. "what if they end up hating me? what if I'm a bad parent? I'm not ready", said Shane with a panic tone as the second month almost ended. The next thing he knew he was being hugged by Gibbs. After a while Shane relaxed into the hug. A few days later Shane had three pups and he looked at them with surprise. They were tiny and fragile. Hearing the flap he looked up and saw Callen walk in. The sable husky gave him a questioning look and Shane knew he had to decide. The pups were his blood, his children, they were so young, so small and so helpless. They were also a mistake. It would be easy to kill them or give them up to adoption then after a few minutes he decided. He looked at Callen.**

"what did you decide?", asked Garrett his eyes on his close friend hoping that the pups had been kept. His friend just gave Callen and Gibbs a wink without answering Garrett. Ryland was wondering as well. Ryland knew that Shane couldn't kill the pups so he either kept them or gave them away. Aaron continued. **His lip curled up, a growl sounded and his tail covered the pups protectively which gave Callen the answer and the sable husky nodded before leaving. Once his friend was gone Shane uncovered the pups and looked at them. He was going to take a chance in raising them. He knew that he needed a job, money, food and a place to raise his pups. Callen approached him one day and told him about a job in Alaska where a musher is after some racing sled dogs. The musher knew that Shane was a shifter with pups and offered a place on the team. "new start, you can earn money and if in a few years you want out then you can leave. Sam said he will go with you and be on the team", explained Callen watching Shane and the pups. It was a chance for Shane and Sam to start a new life and Shane's pups would have Sam's pups as friends so they won't be alone.**

Aaron closed the book and put it down so everyone could have a break. Ryland couldn't believe that Shane didn't tell him about the pups and told Shane that he wanted to meet them. Garrett and Drew agreed. Suddenly they heard clapping and heads turned to see a familiar face.

"Mark!", greeted Felix getting up and hugging him then dragged him over to sit near him and Aaron. The half Korean laughed before saying hello to everyone while Bruce filled him in about the books.

"These books are based on different Experiments. Their thoughts, their feelings and their life is all in these books. I imagine that Wade, Bob, Shane, Tyler, Tony, Callen, myself and others each have a book", explained Mark looking at the book cover and quickly reading the three chapters.


	5. The Swedish Kid

After a break where Bruce was asking Mark, Shane, Tyler and Tony questions though he was getting protective of Tony. All the shifters answered the best they could even pointing out that it was in the past. Jack asked where Mark's pups were and was responded with a smirk that Felix, Wade, Tyler, Bob and Tony shared. Ziva asked them to come back for the next chapter in the book. They each took spots though Mark noted that Jack and Felix were sitting next to him on both sides. It was Shane who picked up the book and decided to read it. **The Swedish Kid** , he read resulting in Jack and Aaron raising a eyebrow at Felix who shrugged. 

**Mark knew that being pregnant meant he needed to be careful though he was only a few weeks along and he had found a tag along buddy. Loki or Gabriel The Archangel. Mark referred Gabriel as a bug who wouldn't leave him alone. Safe to say that Mark had started hunting from ghosts, werewolves, wendigos and a few others. It just so happened that on one hunt in Ohio he came across Dean and John Winchester. They were fighting a werewolf and losing as Mark watched before shifting and attacked the werewolf by jumping on it's back and pulling it's ear. The werewolf let go of the younger Winchester who stared in shock until John shot the werewolf in the heart with a silver bullet. Stepping back he shifted back to his human form and was rewarded in a different way.**

"what happened?", asked Jack while Felix narrowed his eyes as he realized the reason Mark had been bleeding when they met. Mark just nodded to Shane to continue who did. 

**John Winchester shot him in the shoulder because Mark had stepped aside but all the shifter did was raise a eyebrow. Apparently in John Winchester's way it was shoot first at anything that moves. "seriously? I help you and I get shot as a thank you", he said in a annoyed tone before turning and casually walking away as if he hadn't been shot. Gabriel had been livid and teleported Mark to somewhere that he later discovered as Sweden.**

Sam, Dean, Tyler, Wade and Bob laughed when they heard that Mark had been teleported to Sweden. "that is how you got there!", said Felix in shock having encountered the shifter. He had wondered how his mate had appeared. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Felix while Shane continued. 

**Deciding to make the best of it he began walking around taking in the sights of Sweden not noticing the stares or the blood until he got stopped. He studied the kid: tall, blond hair, icy blue eyes and around 12 years old. "ya hurt", said the kid and Mark felt a familiar tug. _Seriously? another of my soul mates is a kid!_ , thought Mark annoyed but looked at his shoulder finally noticing the blood. "don't worry kid I am fine", said Mark only to find himself being pulled to the kid's home where his parents were shocked but welcoming though a bit reluctant. He heard the mother call the kid Felix after a doctor was called who said that the bullet went straight through. One thing that Mark knew was that Felix loved to talk so he just listened. He later discovered that in school Felix was bullied so Mark decided to help as a thank you. **

"what did you do?", asked Shane eyeing Mark who would say anything.

"wait that was you?", asked Felix realizing the reason why the bullies left him alone. Shane continued reading.

**In his wolf form Mark watched as a group of students approached Felix with intent to harm so he walked over silently until he was behind the leader and growled making Felix and the bullies freeze. The bullies turned to see a large wolf with his lip curled revealing sharp teeth and it was when a rock hit him that the wolf jumped pinning down the leader with his teeth on the arm while Felix watched. His attention snapped towards the second bully throwing rocks so he got up and punched the student who staggered. The third bully went to  help the second fight Felix while the fourth tried to help the leader only to get pinned down and teeth snapped at his throat in warning then the wolf turned to the third bully grabbing his right leg and pulled him off Felix. One by one the bullies fled after being let go and Mark ran off just in time as a teacher appeared. If a letter turned up with a address then who was Mark to say anything. Gabriel returned Mark to Gibbs who held out some letters to him which he took after shifting back to human.**

"why didn't you say anything those years ago?', asked Jack thinking back to Shane reading that Mark discovered that Felix was his soul mate. 

"by shifter law if your mate is a underage then you can be a friend or stranger and no more. the law states they are to stay separated until the mate reaches of age but if they don't feel the same once they reach of age then the shifter has to accept it though most end up killing themselves", explained Tony. He paused then continued, "while they are to stay separated the law doesn't say that they can't keep in contact through letters". He narrowed his eyes at his cousin who gave a innocent smile. 

**Gibbs was alerted of the fact that he would get letters sent by Bob, Tyler, Wade, Tony, Shane, Callen and Felix. Mark had decided to be Gibbs canine partner after the pups had been born and grew up a bit. Felix who had been curious asked about being a shifter and having pups. Much to Mark's displeasure the agent brought him a collar to wear as a way claiming he was not a wolf. Mark kept in touch with everyone who sent letters**. 

Shane held the book for someone to take which Felix did. He looked at the chapter and smiled. **Chapter six the pups** , he read laughing as Mark groaned while Sam and Shane shot him looks of sympathy. Tyler had a guilty look on his face. 


	6. The Pups

Everyone except Gibbs, Mark, Tony, Shane and Sam had looks of excitement and oh yeah the former avengers were also not happy but for different reasons. Steve Rogers hated Mark because the shifter refused to obey and had punched him when they met. Still he listened as Felix read the chapter out, **Chapter Six: The Pups**

**Two months had past and Mark had fit into the group of agents with them accepting while others shot looks of mistrust. Mark's pups had come after two months with the results being a litter of six dark furred pups. Gibbs was the only one allowed to get close and pick the pups up but was quick to give them back though he did take photos. By the times that two weeks have past the pups had opened their eyes showing blue and they had began to stand, walk and crawl. Gibbs often found the pups in unusual places such as behind the tv.**

"wait! they were only two weeks. how?", asked Aaron while Callen laughed as Mark shrugged because he didn't know and neither did Gibbs. Felix continued reading.

**by the time they were four weeks the pups began playing and getting into mischief though Mark was always there to bring them back. It became a game of hide and seek with Mark always winning. Mark had taken to helping on the jobs though he made sure to hunt and go back to the pups. The pup's fur was changing to either darker or lighter but their eyes were still blue. The six pups have taken to play fighting each other while Mark watched carefully. At 5 weeks old the pups were introduced to Ducky, Abby, Dinozzo and the boss. By now there was a unspoken rule that everyone followed: mess with the pups then face the fury of Mark or Gibbs or both.**

"how often did that happen?", asked Wade curiously watching as Mark and Gibbs smirked while Dinozzo, Abby and Ducky winced because it would always happen a lot. They always went to Ducky to get patched up if they got in trouble with Mark while Gibbs would just scare them. 

"too often", muttered Dinozzo having witnessed both Gibbs and Mark teaming up. It was scary to watch.

**Shade, Ginger, Aurora, Eclipse, Seth and River found joy in watching their mother scare the agents. By 8 weeks their eyes started changing color: Shade with gold eyes, Aurora with gold eyes, Ginger with green, Eclipse with gold, Seth with green and River with green eyes. Through raising the pups and working with the team Mark did his best to stay in contact with the others but never realized how much he had pissed off the leader of the wolf shifters Tribe. Mark, Gibbs and the pups received a visit from the leader of Night Tribe.  Shade, Aurora and River would often be found either tricking, annoying or pranking the agents in some way.**

**The pups were now 10 weeks which meant that Mark had to travel to somewhere else until the pups grew up so he started planning and the agents had grown attached to the pups. One morning a large wolf shifter approached them only to be stopped by Mark. "who are you?", growled Mark staring at the dark grey wolf who gave a curious look at the pups. "pups inside now", ordered the black wolf watching as the pups did as they were told though reluctant.**

"nothing was more scary than watching you that day", came a voice from a door way where they saw a man with dark reddish-brown hair, bright green eyes and Asian features. He was tall with a lean built. Next to him was a female with long, dark red hair, Asian features and familiar dark brown eyes. It was the male who had spoken. 

"Aurora and Seth! what are you doing here?", spoke Mark getting up from beside Felix to go over to them and giving them a hug. Jack studied the two noticing the similarities between Mark and the new comers. _Aurora and Seth are the names of Mark's pups. are they the pups?_ , wondered Jack noting the surprise in Aaron's eyes as well. The two sat down listening as Tony explained about the books before Felix continued. 

**"I am Fang the leader of Night Tribe and one of the leaders of shifter Tribes. We have received word that you are in contact with some minors", spoke Fang surprised that Mark wouldn't flinch. "I don't know why you have come here but I have not broken any rules. We exchange letters but I have not been anywhere near my soul mates or any minor. I am not a member of your Tribe so what I do is none of your concern. Now I suggest you leave", answered Mark coolly as Fang snapped at him and Mark grabbed the other wolves' muzzle and bit down until Fang lowered to the floor. Fang glared at the black wolf after being let go and was going to step closer when the sound of gunshots rang out. Both wolves turned to see Gibbs with a gun pointing at Fang having shot the ground near the grey wolf's paws. Behind the agent peered five pairs of heads. Both wolves glared at each other before Fang turned and left.**

**The next morning Mark led the pups out of Gibb's home and on the way to a new place to live for a while until the pups were grown up. They eventually ended up in a forest where they came across a abandoned den as Mark put it: large enough for a pack but small enough to call home.  A few weeks later they encountered a pack with a familiar leader to Mark: smoky grey almost black fur and amber eyes. "Nate", greeted Mark surprised at seeing his younger half brother after years.**

Felix put the book down unsure on what to think and so did the others. He was surprised to see Steve Roger's best friend Bucky giving Tony, Mark, Shane, Sam, Wade, Callen and Bob looks of surprise and sympathy. 

"how old are you?", blurted out Clint and got hit on the head by Natasha while Mark and Tony snorted.

"wayyyy to old for these idiots", said Mark pointing to Jack, Felix, Wade, and Aaron while Tony pointed to Rhodey and Bruce. 

"so why are you with them if you are too old for them?", asked Rogers in a rude tone while Mark flinched but it was Aurora answered.

"because they love him and he loves them. He tried staying away but they were persistent and same with Uncle Tony and his mates", her voice was snappish and blunt watching as Mark got up to walk out the room dodging Jack grabbing his arms. Rhodey grabbed the book from Felix but Tony shook his head suggesting a break which everyone agreed to. He watched as Tony, Bob, Wade, Shane, Tyler, Felix, Jack and Aaron ran after Mark. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry I had to make some changes. Some things didn't match up so I corrected them.


End file.
